What Will It Be?
by Leahisasuperhero
Summary: Batman has many enemies and they all know the best way to take him down is through little Robin, they just never wanted to cross that line. Now they are... only Robin is on his own in this. BEING REWRITTEN UNDER NEW STORY!
1. Team Work Sucks

Summary-Batman has gotten a lot of people mad in the past. Locking them away, making them outcasts. Well they want their revenge. And they will get it though the boy wonder. Can Batman get to Dick before he is changed by some crazy lunatics? R&R my first fanfic.

Robin-Dick Grayson, 14.

CATION: language is not appropriate for young... people... there are swears. (well if this stuff was happening to me I would let a few swears slip)

Disclaimer- I don't own anything. None of the characters, Not the settings, nothing. (but I wish I did :D how cool would that be!)

* * *

"Now where Batman?" asked Robin as he and Batman turned another corner. Batman didn't say anything. Ahead of the Dynamic Duo was two passageways and a plank that read "_Right Way, Wrong Way"_ with arrows made out of black paint pointing at either passage. Right way left, wrong way right. They looked at each other then ran down two different passages, each hoping one of them would make it to the center of the maze. Batman took the left and Robin the right.

After a minute of running, batman let out a long exasperated sigh and stopped. He had run into a dead end. There was no turns he could have made, just a long hall that ended in a wall.

In the other hall Robin had the same problem. However, instead of ending his journey with a wall the way Batman did he found a open circular clearing with at least ten doors evenly placed throughout. He looked around and decided he should probably pick a door and leave some sort of sign as to which one he entered.

"eany, meany, miney, moe." said robin pointing at the doors. Finally he picked one that was four from himself and pulled out a Bird-a-rang. He carved a big "R" on it and entered. As he stepped he felt the ground disappear and the wind whipping his face.

Batman was running back down the hall towards the way he came. _Maybe I can catch up to Robin. I'll call him and ask him what way he turned. _So, Batman touched his ear and called for Robin. When he didn't answer at first he tried again.

"Robin, Pickup." When Robin didn't pickup until the fourth call. However, it sounded as if he was blowing into the speaker.

"Batman!!" Robin yelled. His voice echoed in his head and Batman ran faster, turned into the passage Robin had taken. Batman skidded to a stop at the clearing and looked around, looking at all the different "R"s carved onto each door. One was written as if a child had done it, another in graffiti. Others were done in different styles but one was familiar. One of the "R"s was written the way Robin wrote.

* * *

Robin yelled for Batman as he fell deeper and deeper. His hands and feet were trying to find something to grab but the wall around him was smooth as glass. "Batman!! Help!" Robin swore as he kept falling.

"Robin! Where are you?" normally, the voice of Robin's adopted father would make him feel better but not right now.

"I fell! I marked the door! OH, FUCK!" Robins left hand found a bump in the wall and had grabbed it. His body flung against the wall, and the bump made a cracking sound, threatening to break. "I- god." Robin stopped and tried to regain his breath.

"What is it Robin? Are you alright?" Batman sounded worried. That was a rare sight... or in this case a strange sound.

"Yeah, Bats. Fine. I found some bump in the wall, but I'm not sure how far down I fell or how much more I have to go."

"I'm coming down."

Robin hung there in silence for a while until he heard a hissing noise get slowly louder from all around him. Small tubes slid out of the wall in front of him, behind him, and on all sides. Robin starred at them, his eyes wide.

"Batman... some weird shit is happening down here, HURRY UP!."

"Hang in there Robin I'm on my way!" Batman now sounded stressed. Great, when they get back to the cave both Robin and Dick are going to get yelled at for rushing the bat.

Batman was almost to Robin when a purple gas erupted from the tubes. Batman put on his breather in an instant, however Robin was engulfed in the gas in seconds. Batman could hear his partner coughing underneath him.

* * *

As the gas entered his lungs, Robin grip began to loosen on the bump. He could faintly hear Batman yelling above him, his words having now meaning. Then his hand slipped. Robin was unconscious as he fell. The impact of his fall as he hit the ground would have killed him but a net caught him ten feet later. The net was lowered and a figure skipped forward. The person stopped before the edge of the net and looked at the young sidekick sleeping in the center of the net.

The person turned on he or she's tippy toes and called down the hall she had come from, "We gots him mistah J! Stupid old batsy fell for it the way riddles said!" The light of the hall shinned on the figure and showed her black and red jester costume. It was Harley Quinn.

"Of course I was right." snapped a very irritated Riddler who as now stepping into the light too, "and don't call me riddles." Harley shrugged her shoulders not really listening as she picked up the sleeping Robin.

"Come on Riddles lets show everyone our poor, broken robin." and they turned and walked down the hall. They didn't look back or stop until Harley dropped Robin and Riddler had to carry him.


	2. MESSAGE!

This story is being rewritten because I feel like I could have done a better job. So that is what I shall do! I never proof read chapter 1 before posting so I'll redo it and this time it should come out much better

Things I might change: (I want your opinions!)

Changing Robin from Dick Grayson to Tim Drake so Nightwing can make an appearance!

Justice League gets involved?

Should I cut out some of the Villains and have a few less?

Any other ideas I'm all ears!...that sounds lame… oh well…

Well school starts this Tuesday so I'm not sure how fast I'll be posting this rewrite :p sorry! But I'm going to be a sophomore in high school so… yay?


End file.
